Someone to Love
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: Called into the room of the love of her life, Beth waits. However, nothing could have prepared her for what awaited her there...Nothing. One Shot. Written by request.


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

I wrote this as a gift to a very special person who loves TMNT (especially Leonardo) with all of her heart and soul, but it's also enjoyable to all who wants to read it.

Enjoy!

"Beth, can you come in here for a second?"  
Leo's deep voice flowed from his room and into the den, in which Beth sat. Standing, she answered him, her light honeyed voice sounding out as well in response.

"Leo? Alright, I'm coming."   
Her long brown hair swished as she followed the voice, leading her right to Leo's closed door.

However, being the ninja he was, he sensed her immediately.

"Just come in, it's unlocked."   
  
---  
  
Opening the door she stepped inside only to be surprised by…

Nothing.

The room was empty.

"That's odd…" She stated aloud, stepping past the opened door. The room was dark, but she still could make out Leo's neatly spread bed at the other end of the room, and a few of the Japanese pictures on the wall, but that was about it…

'_Hey, wait!'_

She stiffened as she was hit with a thought.

'Where's Leo?'

Almost as if on cue, there was a giant '_bang_' as the door behind her slammed shut with a force unseen. She jumped, turning behind her, but by then, she couldn't have seen the one responsible if he was right next to her.   
For when the door shut, the whole room was thrown into complete and utter darkness…

"Boo!"  
"Ahh!" Beth jumped out of her skin for the second time upon walking in before recognizing the voice, and the hands as they grabbed her waist from behind.

"Leo! You brute!"

His soft chuckles resonated through her as he held her close, her back to his plastron and his arms around her waist. She grabbed one of those muscular arms, but not before turning to plant a generous kiss on his sweet lips. He accepted it thoroughly but pulled away, breaking it all the same. His warm form left her body only to be replaced by a single lingering hand in hers as he led her away.

"Actually, I called you in here for a reason, Beth. I need to talk to you about something important..."

He led her away and to his bed before setting her down by her shoulders as he sighed.

This would be harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, she smiled a bit at the mystery of it all before complying, her hands fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt as she waited.

Only to gasp as Leo suddenly disappeared all together as he moved from her immediate line of sight. It was just sooo dark in his room, there being absolutely no windows to provide any sort of illumination for her eyes to adjust to. And for good reason.

Who's ever heard of a window in the sewers?

And as a result, the only light she could even _remotely _work with was the small beam of light that shined in from the hallway under Leo's doorway.

So, in almost complete darkness she "watched" as the love of her life disappeared only to feel the bed compress besides her as if he has just sat down as well, so she kept her attention on that instead of on the face of the ninja turtle she couldn't see.

With her current boyfriend being ninja, she understood that there truly was no difference between there being light or no light, everything being 'sensed' rather than 'seen' for him. Therefore, it wasn't too 'odd' for him to forget to turn on the lights, so she let that slide.

What was "odd" was the fact that Leonardo was now a classic Mr. Mysterious, shutting himself in his room _all_ day…  
She couldn't imagine what would need his attention for the entire day, but without him to roam about the lair, she found that the place was virtually deserted. Raph and Mike had left hours ago, something about a movie marathon over at the Dollar Theater. No doubt they were still over there, or at some pizzeria somewhere pigging out, like always.

However, Donatello, being the turtle that he is, also had left hours ago, but for very _different_ reasons.

A Science convention had come to town, which to the turtle's eyes, meant that was just where he had to be. So, leaving earlier that morning, disguise set and ready to go, he left for an exciting day of discussions groups, theory analyses, and geeks galore!  
Beth almost gagged. That was _definitely _not for her.   
Besides, History is _way _better than science.   
Nevertheless, the lair was deserted.

Well, kind of…

Ever since that morning, Splinter had been out of sight as well, which in itself wasn't that abnormal. What was abnormal was the fact that Splinter definitely was _not _in his room. That much she was certain of…  
She had checked herself.  
So…Where was he?…

A clearing of the throat caught her attention, bringing her from her thoughts as Leonardo suddenly began to speak. His voice sounded weird, as if moving, but she knew he sat next to her, so that was what she focused on as he talked.

"Beth, I know that we've been…serious…for almost a year now, and I think it's time that we took it to the next level…" Leo sighed, as Beth's heart rose in her throat.

"Beth Hart, will you-"

Beth cut him off, feeling no need for him to continue as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically.

She knew a marriage proposal when she heard one, and her answer was yes!  
However, as she turned to lock lips with the guy she loved, she was stopped dead in her track, enthusiastically pressing her lips to his in her excitement…

But feeling fur instead.

Leonardo stopped his pacing at the "sight" before him only to chuckle at her obvious confusion and the other's utter surprise. Clearing his throat, he continued.

Try as he might to hide the slight laughter in his voice, he knew he had failed miserably almost before he even opened his mouth...

"Oh, and did I mention that I was discussing our marriage with Master Splinter as well?"

-  
  
Happy Birthday Beth! R and R all!


End file.
